Episode 5160 (2nd May 2019)
Summary Liam tests Prince's loyalty. Kyle steals to pay off Colin. Mitchell is thrilled when Walter takes a big liking to Cleo. Plot Kyle gets a text from Colin. Sylver tells an unimpressed Prince that they're going to get him out of the house. Walter tells Martine and Mitchell that he's inviting a woman to dinner. Prince refuses to go with Sylver. Mercedes and Sylver are furious to learn that Prince is working for Liam, supposedly at The Loft. Darren surprises Charlie and Oscar with a tablet. Darren teases Nancy over Kyle's flings. Prince tries to convince Liam to let him go on one of the deals. Walter asks Cleo to dinner tonight, and she accepts. Baz tells Liam that he wants to get to know Prince before doing a deal. Kyle continues to ignore Colin's messages. He is unimpressed to learn that Nancy is going to Colin's 80s party, and that he is going too. He phones Colin and tells him to meet him in an hour. Prince offers to prove himself to Baz, but Baz pulls out his warrant card and arrests Prince. Mercedes stops Sylver going after Liam, but Sylver tells her that he has a plan. Cleo arrives at the Deveraux's house. Kyle meets with Colin, and Colin tells Kyle that Kyle can't move on with his life after ruining Colin's, and has to do as Colin says. Baz tells Prince that he can get off, if he gives them the information that they need on Liam. Baz tries to convince Prince that he won't survive in prison. Prince refuses to give any information on Liam and tells Baz to handcuff him. Liam walks around the corner and applauds Prince. He reveals that the whole thing was a test, which he passed. Kyle takes the tablet and puts it in a bag, also containing Nancy's jewellery and other expensive items. Cleo and the Deveraux play a quiz, and Cleo gets a question right which Walter gets wrong. He tells her that he's been praying for a worthy opponent for a long time. Walter challenges Cleo to a game of Trivial Pursuit, and Martine tells Cleo that she is Walter's new favourites. Cleo is flattered when Mitchell tells her that he wants her to come round more often. Liam teases Prince when he gets annoyed over being tested, and Prince pins him to a fence. Sylver tries to talk to Prince and convince him to leave Liam. Darren accuses Nancy of being jealous and hiding the tablet. They have an argument and Nancy throws him out. Kyle gives Colin the bag and tells him to go. Darren spots Kyle and Colin hugging. Mercedes visits Liam and tells Liam that Prince isn't going back to him. After she leaves, Prince comes upstairs and tells Liam that Sylver is not changing his mind. Cast Regular cast *Charlie Dean - Charlie Behan *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Prince McQueen - Malique Thompson Dwyer *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Oscar Osborne - Noah Holdsworth Guest cast *Baz - Ricky Nixon *Colin - Ed White *Quizmaster - Chris Clarkson Music Quotes Darren Osborne (after Nancy Osborne accuses him of being jealous of her): "Oh yeah, I'm green with envy. 'Cause you're shacked up with a bloke that's got more ex-''boyfriends'' than Mercedes McQueen!" Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019